The immune system of humans and other mammals is responsible for providing protection against infection and disease. Such protection is provided both by a humoral immune response and by a cell-mediated immune response. The humoral response results in the production of antibodies and other biomolecules that are capable of recognizing and neutralizing foreign targets (antigens). In contrast, the cell-mediated immune response involves the activation of macrophages, natural killer cells (NK), and antigen-specific cytotoxic T-lymphocytes by T cells, and the release of various cytokines in response to the recognition of an antigen (Dong, C. et al. (2003) “Immune Regulation by Novel Costimulatory Molecules,” Immunolog. Res. 28(1):39-48).
The ability of T cells to optimally mediate an immune response against an antigen requires two distinct signaling interactions (Viglietta, V. et al. (2007) “Modulating Co-Stimulation,” Neurotherapeutics 4:666-675; Korman, A. J. et al. (2007) “Checkpoint Blockade in Cancer Immunotherapy,” Adv. Immunol. 90:297-339). First, antigen that has been arrayed on the surface of antigen-presenting cells (APC) must be presented to an antigen-specific naive CD4+ T cell. Such presentation delivers a signal via the T cell receptor (TCR) that directs the T cell to initiate an immune response that will be specific to the presented antigen. Second, a series of co-stimulatory and co-inhibitory signals, mediated through interactions between the APC and distinct T cell surface molecules, triggers first the activation and proliferation of the T cells and ultimately their inhibition. Thus, the first signal confers specificity to the immune response whereas the second signal serves to determine the nature, magnitude and duration of the response.
The immune system is tightly controlled by co-stimulatory and co-inhibitory ligands and receptors. These molecules provide the second signal for T cell activation and provide a balanced network of positive and negative signals to maximize immune responses against infection while limiting immunity to self (Wang, L. et al. (Mar. 7, 2011) “VISTA, A Novel Mouse Ig Superfamily Ligand That Negatively Regulates T Cell Responses,” J. Exp. Med. 10.1084/jem.20100619:1-16; Lepenies, B. et al. (2008) “The Role Of Negative Costimulators During Parasitic Infections,” Endocrine, Metabolic & Immune Disorders—Drug Targets 8:279-288). Of particular importance is binding between the B7.1 (CD80) and B7.2 (CD86) ligands of the Antigen Presenting Cell and the CD28 and CLTA-4 receptors of the CD4+ T-lymphocyte (Sharpe, A. H. et al. (2002) “The B7-CD28 Superfamily,” Nature Rev. Immunol. 2:116-126; Dong, C. et al. (2003) “Immune Regulation by Novel Costimulatory Molecules,” Immunolog. Res. 28(1):39-48; Lindley, P. S. et al. (2009) “The Clinical Utility Of Inhibiting CD28-Mediated Costimulation,” Immunol. Rev. 229:307-321). Binding of B7.1 or of B7.2 to CD28 stimulates T cell activation; binding of B7.1 or B7.2 to CTLA4 inhibits such activation (Dong, C. et al. (2003) “Immune Regulation by Novel Costimulatory Molecules,” Immunolog. Res. 28(1):39-48; Lindley, P. S. et al. (2009) “The Clinical Utility Of Inhibiting CD28-Mediated Costimulation,” Immunol. Rev. 229:307-321; Greenwald, R. J. et al. (2005) “The B7 Family Revisited,” Ann. Rev. Immunol. 23:515-548). CD28 is constitutively expressed on the surface of T cells (Gross, J., et al. (1992) “Identification And Distribution Of The Costimulatory Receptor CD28 In The Mouse,” J. Immunol. 149:380-388), whereas CTLA4 expression is rapidly up-regulated following T-cell activation (Linsley, P. et al. (1996) “Intracellular Trafficking Of CTLA4 And Focal Localization Towards Sites Of TCR Engagement,” Immunity 4:535-543). Since CTLA4 is the higher affinity receptor (Sharpe, A. H. et al. (2002) “The B7-CD28 Superfamily,” Nature Rev. Immunol. 2:116-126), binding first initiates T cell proliferation (via CD28) and then inhibits it (via nascent expression of CTLA4), thereby dampening the effect when proliferation is no longer needed.
Further investigations into the ligands of the CD28 receptor have led to the identification and characterization of a set of related B7 molecules (the “B7 Superfamily”) (Coyle, A. J. et al. (2001) “The Expanding B7 Superfamily: Increasing Complexity In Costimulatory Signals Regulating T Cell Function,” Nature Immunol. 2(3):203-209; Sharpe, A. H. et al. (2002) “The B7-CD28 Superfamily,” Nature Rev. Immunol. 2:116-126; Greenwald, R. J. et al. (2005) “The B7 Family Revisited,” Ann. Rev. Immunol. 23:515-548; Collins, M. et al. (2005) “The B7 Family Of Immune-Regulatory Ligands,” Genome Biol. 6:223.1-223.7; Loke, P. et al. (2004) “Emerging Mechanisms Of Immune Regulation: The Extended B7 Family And Regulatory T Cells.” Arthritis Res. Ther. 6:208-214; Korman, A. J. et al. (2007) “Checkpoint Blockade in Cancer Immunotherapy,” Adv. Immunol. 90:297-339; Flies, D. B. et al. (2007) “The New B7s: Playing a Pivotal Role in Tumor Immunity,” J. Immunother. 30(3):251-260; Agarwal, A. et al. (2008) “The Role Of Positive Costimulatory Molecules In Transplantation And Tolerance,” Curr. Opin. Organ Transplant. 13:366-372; Lenschow, D. J. et al. (1996) “CD28/B7 System of T Cell Costimulation,” Ann. Rev. Immunol. 14:233-258; Wang, S. et al. (2004) “Co-Signaling Molecules Of The B7-CD28 Family In Positive And Negative Regulation Of T Lymphocyte Responses,” Microbes Infect. 6:759-766). There are currently nine known members of the family: B7.1 (CD80), B7.2 (CD86), the inducible co-stimulator ligand (ICOS-L, B7-H2), the programmed death-1 ligand (PD-L1; B7-H1), the programmed death-2 ligand (PD-L2; B7-DC), B7-H3, B7-H4 (also referred to as B7x, B7-H6 and B7S1; Sica, G. L. et al. (2003) “B7-4, A Molecule Of The B7 Family, Negatively Regulates T Cell Immunity,” Immunity 18:849-861; Zang, X. et al. (2003) B7x: A Widely Expressed B7 Family Member That Inhibits T Cell Activation,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA) 100:10388-10392; Prasad, D. V. et al. (2003) B7S1, A Novel B7 Family Member That Negatively Regulates T Cell Activation,” Immunity 18:863-873), B7-H6 (Collins, M. et al. (2005) “The B7 Family Of Immune-Regulatory Ligands,” Genome Biol. 6:223.1-223.7) and B7-H5 (Flajnik, M. F. et al. (2012) “Evolution Of The B7 Family: Co-Evolution Of B7H6 And Nkp30, Identification Of A New B7 Family Member, B7H7, And Of B7's Historical Relationship With The MHC,” Immunogenetics 64:571-590). The B7 family of genes is essential in the regulation of the adaptive immune system. Most B7 family members contain both variable (V)- and constant (C)-type domains of the immunoglobulin superfamily (IgSF).
B7 ligands are expressed on the cell surface of many different cell types including antigen presenting cells (APCs) and their interaction with receptor molecules on T cells provide activating and/or inhibitory signals that regulate T cell activation and tolerance (Collins, M. et al. (2005) “The B7 Family Of Immune-Regulatory Ligands,” Genome Biol. 6:223.1-223.7). Some inhibitory B7 ligands are also expressed on tumor cells, resulting in suppression of immune responses (Keir, M. E. et al. (2008) “PD-1 And Its Ligands In Tolerance And Immunity,” Annu. Rev. Immunol. 26:677-704; Zou, W. et al. (2008) “Inhibitory B7-Family Molecules In The Tumour Microenvironment,” Nat. Rev. Immunol. 8:467-477). Therefore, stimulating or attenuating the interactions of B7 ligands and their receptors holds therapeutic potential for autoimmune diseases, cancer and infectious disease (WO 2011/020024; Flajnik, M. F. et al. (2012) “Evolution Of The B7 Family: Co-Evolution Of B7H6 And Nkp30, Identification Of A New B7 Family Member, B7H7, And Of B7's Historical Relationship With The MHC,” Immunogenetics 64:571-590).
Despite all prior advances in the treatment of inflammatory disease or autoimmune disease, a need remains for compositions capable of providing enhanced immunotherapy for the treatment of such conditions. The present invention is directed to such compositions and their use to treat inflammatory disease, autoimmune disease, and similar diseases and conditions characterized by a hyperactive immune system.